Grandpa
Richard Willy "Grandpa" Hardwood is a Vietnam War veteran who is also roomates with Barney and Legs. He lives a floor above the two of them and constantly stockpiles weapons and writes memoirs. He was originally voiced by Jerry, but was later voiced by WEGADRIVE. Personality Grandpa has all the signs of early-onset alzheimer's as well as schizophrenia and PTSD due to the horrors he witnessed in the jungles of Vietnam. (It also doesn't help that he's been posessed.) He often talks about nothing, or complains way too much about everything. He has fits of unrequited violence, and is a fall hazard around stairs. He doesn't like his arrangement with Barney and Legs, but it "beats being in the home." Grandpa Hardwood has a special medication which he refers to as his "rectal medicine" which he takes to keep his anus from bleeding. Grandpa, however, doesn't seem to be perscribed to any anti-psychotics. His favorite food is any kind of meat or meat-related product. Wether the meat is from an animal or a human is of little care to his taste. Abilities Grandpa's primary ability is entering a state of war-tormented madness in which he gains inhuman strength and animalistic violence. He can gain health by consuming the meat of his victims. Appearences Grandpa makes his first appearence in "Inane Bullshit Ep 6: Taxi Revolution Now," ''wherein Grandpa (voiced by Jerry) complains about Barney and Legs making too much noise. Grandpa swiftly takes to calling the police, although he says "Hello operator, give me the Navy...!" Grandpa (now voiced by WEGADRIVE) makes his next appearence in ''"Inane Bullshit Ep 7: Leg Day." He is trying to force his way downstairs, but Barney is trying to hold him off (for unknown reasons). Legs comes crashing in through the window just as Barney moves away, and Legs launches himself directly into Grandpa before spontaniously exploding. His next appearence is in the missing episode of Inane Bullshit, the accursed Episode 3. In this episode, Barney and Legs, as well as Blarney and Blegs, are in the map cs_Office. Not long after the episode starts, however, Grandpa comes crashing in through the window and firing his weapon in a fit of rage. This rampage is cut short after a massive explosion occurs. Grandpa is presumed dead, but the video released after Episode 3, "Grandpa," takes place just after the events of the cs_Office massacre. Grandpa starts experiencing hallucinations brought on by his various mental illnesses, and he is teleported out of cs_Office. In "Inane Bullshit Ep 8: 80's Escapade," Grandpa can be seen outside, briefly antagonizing the sky. In "Inane Bullshit Ep 9: The Funny Episode," Grandpa tumbles down the stairs in a rolling desk chair. This is met with uproarious laughter. In "Inane Bullshit Ep 10: Germanic Influence," Grandpa is barely seen sleeping on a pile of garbage at the bottom of the stairs, who is then blown up by an intruding TELEFONMAST. In "Inane Bullshit Ep 11: Beer Run," Grandpa can be seen briefly ascending into heaven. In "Inane Bullshit Ep 13: The TV Store," Grandpa is hoisted away by an angry mob of chickens, who then take him back to Barney and Legs' apartment and peck him to death. Steam 2019-01-23 21-03-59.png|Grandpa's meat zone. Steam 2019-01-17 23-43-28.png|??? chrome_2019-01-23_23-35-42.png|Grandpa after the events of 'Inane Bullshit Ep3: (SUBTITLE).mp4' hl2_2016-12-25_21-23-21.png|??? chrome_2019-01-25_15-42-56.png|Doing what he does best Discord_2019-01-25_15-43-40.png|??? Category:Inane Bullshit Category:Human